creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MUALover
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Short-Diary-Cover-790527.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:14, November 13, 2013 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's minimum quality standards. Please revise your story accordingly before trying to reupload it again, through Deletion Appeal. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again without any major changes, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 12:12, November 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Well, the problem isn't language. It is more of a plot and quality problem, which can't be fixed by any other person other than you. An odd animation is the core of the story, right? The main problem this has, is that the reactions from the characters are pretty unrealistic. It were just a few seconds of an animation (which is something easily fixable for an editing supervisor), yet the person was already shaking and seemingly traumatized. I know it was an evil grin and all, but I'm sure that a professional like him would take a good while to check everything were in order. Besides, the friend reacting the same...is way, way too forced. It feels that you are trying to exaggerate the scene, and well, it is kinda working, but in a bad sense. From there, things are relatively okay, no complaints. Then one gets to the almost ending. Running out the building because the computer got stuck? There are a thousand possible ways one could go from there, but running out of the building in panic isn't the best option there is to continue the story. "Suddenly I saw a light through the back windshield, emerging from inside the studio. But maybe that's just my imagination.. " This paragraph is...well, strange. I se no relation with the rest. I recommend explaining what was going on, or getting rid of it. And last, the ending. The "if you watch it this will hapen to you too!". It is an ending that is way too used, and as such, is classified as a cliché. I recommend you try to look for a better ending for this story. And well, that is it. If you fix all these problems, you're welcome to upload it again. Good luck! [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 14:05, November 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, it is okay. I'm very glad to see you're taking this as a chance to improve as a writer. Props to you! If you want to, once you're done, you can pass it to me again. Put it in pastebin.com, press Submit, then copy the URL and put it in my talk page. Then I may be able to read it again, and check before it is posted back Good luck! [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 17:30, November 13, 2013 (UTC)